Complicated
by Eden Di Angelo
Summary: Eden, A half blood, has been strange her whole life. She finds out one day she is a demigod and is sent to camp half blood where not only does she discover who her father is but also meets Nico DiAngelo who could possibly be the guy she has been waiting for if he doesn't break her first. Rated T for Language and some romantic scenes. Sorry bout the summary but the story is better.
1. Introduction

"Oh crap... I'm in big trouble now..." I think as my mom goes on and on about how "accidentally" shooting the gym teacher in the butt with an arrow isn't appropriate.

"Mom, I get it, ok? Just chill. It won't happen again."I say.

She looks at me with a face I don't recognize. "That's what you said last time. Damn it you're too much like your father." She says.

That makes me angry, "Don't you dare associate me with my father. That good for nothing bag of rotten slime doesn't deserve the snot of the bottom of my shoes, much less my being ASSOCIATED with him."

My mom does something extremely unexpected, she slaps me. "He loved you. He wanted to stay." She says in a voice so calm its terrifying.

I just stare at her wide eyed until she storms away. Heading back to my room, I open my journal and start to write about all of the things that have been bothering me:

_Dear me,_

_I hope you are less pathetic than I am... but seeing as I know me, that's not likely. Why does life hate me so much? I mean... Dad left when I was only a few months old, all of the weird things that happen to me, My ADD and ADHD... not to mention dyslexia... The most pathetic part is that I am turning 18 in a two weeks and I have never even had my first kiss, not to mention a boyfriend... I suck... even mom thinks so... Caiden is the only one who understands...I hate my life... _

_ sincerely, well, me._

I had thought shooting him would be funny... I mean, he was the one who told me I had great aim! But I guess everyone was getting tired of the jokes and pranks... tired of me. Heading to the bathroom, I start to braid my long, black hair. From all the pictures I had seen of mom and dad together, I looked nothing like my dad. He was tall, blonde, tan, muscular, even kind of mischievous looking in a handsome way... but no- I had to get my mom's looks, except for the fact that my hair is curly, we have the same blue eyes that are so lightly colored they look almost like glass or ice. My pale skin stood out like a sore thumb with my black hair and I was small, too small. I was only 5 ft 1 inch, and I can't even count how many times people think I will break something just by holding my books. Despite my being petite, I am actually very strong. My size gives me speed and agility, plus, no matter how much I try to convince him otherwise, Caiden says it gives me "elegance." When I have finished braiding, I snap a rubber band onto the end of my hair. Once in the bathroom, I put on foundation and heavy eyeliner before finally deciding I looked decent enough for school. Slipping into my light blue shorts and a white tube top, I grab a pair of flipflops and a belt, completing the look. I pull my braid over my left shoulder, like I normally do, and comb my bangs out one more time so that they hang over my right eye and tuck behind my ear in a way that gives me an emo hairstyle but didn't prevent me from seeing clearly. "I'm leaving!" I yell at my mom, and storm out the front door, grabbing a bag of poptarts on my way out. Sooner or later I make it to school and Caiden is waiting at my locker for me. If I were ever to have a boyfriend, it would be him. Even so, as attractive and sweet he is, I just don't feel that way about him... he is more of a brother to me. "Hey, Eden. Got your permission slip?" He asks as soon as I'm close enough to hear. "Damn. No... I forgot. Sorry, Can you do it, Cade?" I ask, handing him the yellow slip of paper we got for our parents to sign yesterday. He chuckles and quickly scrawls a perfect imitation of my mom's signature across the paper. "Thanks." I mumble, stuffing the rest of my stuff into my locker and walking with him to home room. After a long and boring lecture of school appropriate behavior, we finally end up on a bus headed to the museum.


	2. Passing out at the museum

As we walk through boring exhibits we listen to the tour guide drone on and on. When we reach the Greek mythology section I nudge Cade, whispering, "Finally something interesting." he laughs under his breath, "I know right." After a deadly look from our language arts teacher we both shut up quickly. I look at a statue of Apollo, God of the sun. "hmm." I say, and continue looking around. "Eden. Turn around quickly and run!" I hear a male voice say in my head. "Did you hear that?" I ask Caiden. I can tell by the look on his face he did. "Yeah, you mean the voice telling me to run?" He asks. "No, it was telling me." I say, confuesed. He shrugs, "I heard it say my name." He says. We both look around, all of the other students have walked on, leaving us alone in a room other than suspicious looking strangers. I see the inch towards us conspicuously. "Cade, we should both run." I say. "Agreed." He replies, grabbing my hand and dragging me along with him towards the exit. I feel something hit me from behind and it knocks me over. I hit my head on the ground and then slowly slip into darkness.

Caiden's POV:

"Eden?!" I question when I feel her hand slip out of mine. I turn around only to see her small form sink to the ground. I yell and kick the creature that attacked her, picking her up and carrying her. I run the best I can and finally make it out of the building. I carefully drop her in the grass and turn around to smack two or three of the little creatures to the ground. "Somebody help us!" I yell, but no one comes. While I was turned around one of the creatures hits me in the back of the head and I pass out.

Eden's POV:

When I wake up I am in a strange room. I am lain gently on a cloth stretcher and there is a table next to me with a cup and a plate of square things that look like caramel. I sit up quickly and carefully take in the rest of my surroundings. Caiden is on the stretcher next to me, still out. I am about to stand up but my head suddenly starts to spin and I begin to fall backwards. Both of the people that I saw talking in another corner of the room run over to me and one of them catches me. I look up and see a gorgeous face. Its a guy with Black hair like mine, but its on the longer side for a guy. He also has black eyes that I cant stop looking at. Suddenly I snap back out of it. He is a stranger who probably kidnapped me in the first place. He and the other person, a girl with blonde hair, lay me back down in the bed, sitting up so they can talk to me. "Who are you and why am I here?" I ask accusingly. The guy laughs. "Nico!" The girl yells he stops laughing but he doesnt even try to hide his devilish smirk. "Well," The girl says, clearing her throat, "I am Annabeth Chase, and this is Nico Di Angelo. You are at camp half blood, the only safe place for people like us." I frown. "What do you mean by people like us?" I ask. "Demigods of course." She says. I am shocked and I feel the surprise show on my face. "Nico and I were trying to figure out who your godly parent is. Have you ever met your mom or dad?" She says. I roll my eyes. " Of course I have! I live with my mom, but my dad abandoned us when I was little." I explain. She nods, "Thats how it normally is." She says, then turning to Nico, "So you see! She could be a hades!"

Nico shakes his head, "Nah, she's too full of life." Annabeth rolls her eyes. "I guess we will find out later then. Here, take this." She says, handing me a caramel square. I pop it in my mouth, chew and swallow. "Can I go now?" I ask. She sighs and nods, "Hermes is too full so lets go find you another cabin." She says, shooting a look at Nico, "Dont look at me," he says, "The Hades cabin would give a tiny girl like that the creeps and I cannot stand screaming children." I scowl and stand up, pushing him into the table with more strength than needed and knocking them both over. "Lets go." I tell Annabeth, dusting my hands off. She smiles and looks at Nico, taking my hand and leading me out of the infirmirary.


	3. Finally claimed

"So, lets go introduce you to some people." says Annabeth. "If they are anything like Nico I don't want to." I mutter under my breath. Annabeth laughs, "Well... First of all, Nico is a son of Hades. I think you might be a daughter even if he says your too lively, you have the right appearance, second of all, every one here is different, Nico is just not good with new comers, especially unclaimed ones. You see there was a pact made with the gods that they would claim their child as soon as the child was found." I growl, "Would people stop calling me a child! I am 18 for heavens sake!" Annabeth looks at me wide eyed, "You're 18?" I nod, then add, "I will be in two weeks." She shrugs, "Wow, I thought you were twelve. You survived a while out there. So tell me about yourself." I laugh, "Well, I had to inherit my mom's appearance, but from the pictures I have of my dad, I wish I didn't. You see, my dad is a total hunk, tall, blonde, sexy, everything. I'm the complete opposite. That guy I was checking on, his name is Caiden, he is my best friend." She nods, a crease appearing between her eyebrows. "Your dad, you saw pictures of him?" I nod again. "Yep. Now can we go meet some people? I really need to be distracted before I start hyperventilating." I say. She laughs. "What?" I ask. She shrugs and grabs my hand, leading me towards a group of people standing not to far away. "Hey Percy," She says, kissing a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He was cute but for some reason his appearance didn't do the same to me as Nico's did. "Hey precious." Percy replies, grabbing her hand. "This is Eden. She and her friend are new campers." Annabeth says. Percy nods, "So, another Hades, huh? I bet Nico is pleased. I'm just glad she got here so early... normally our campers have been like 16 and super difficult to save." Percy says, like I'm not even there. "I am actually 18, thank you." I say. His eyes widen. "And I'm not Hades." I add. Annabeth looks at me funny. Percy frowns, "You aren't so who's are you?" "We don't know, she hasn't been claimed yet." Annabeth throws in. "So how do you know you aren't Hades?" Percy asks me. "I just have a feeling, and from the pictures I have seen of my dad I seriously doubt he is Hades." They both shrug. "Well, Eden, Welcome to camp half blood." Percy says.

Caiden's POV:

I wake up with no idea where I am. A guy is standing next to my bed staring at me with a look that says he would love to be anywhere but here right now. "Where am I?" I ask. He scoffs, "You guys and your original questions. You're at camp half blood, dimwit." I stare at him for a few seconds before standing up, flipping him off and starting to walk away. "Ha. You can't go yet." He says. "I can go when I want." I tell him, "Now tell me where Eden is." I demand. He shrugs, being nothing but a nuisance.

Eden's POV:

After meeting several people I decide to head back to check on Cade. While I approach I start to hear voices, "Just tell me where Eden is!" Caiden yells. "Make me." Nico replies. I run in before it gets too out of hand. "Cade, I'm right here." I say. He looks up and sits down. "See, your girlfriend is fine." Nico says. "I'm not his girlfriend." I say and sit on the bed across from him. I am about to say something when I light appears above Caiden's head. "Whats going on?" I ask. "You tell me!" Caiden says, looking above my head. I see I have the same thing he does. "Huh, Apollo. I wouldn't have guessed that for you, Ede. Whereas Mr. Deush was obvious. That does explain a lot though..." Nico says. "So I'm a daughter of Apollo?" I ask. Nico nods, "Yep. You just got claimed." Percy and Annabeth walk in, laughing. Nico looks at them then looks down. I get the feeling he used to be friends with them but now feels left out. "You just missed it." Nico says to them. "What?" Annabeth asks. "They got claimed." Nico says, flatly. "Oh, by who?" Annabeth asks. "Apollo." Caiden says. "And you, Eden?" Percy asks. "Same." I add on. They both seem surprised by this. "But your so, small." Percy says. Before I can stop myself I have swung my fist and connected with his cheek. He falls backwards and I double over, cradling my hand. "Owwww~~~" I say. "First punch?" Nico asks, laughing. I nod. Percy stands up and I can see red marks where I hit him. "Really? You punch hard for a girl." He says, wincing. Annabeth gives me a look and hands Percy a caramel, "Here," she says, "have some ambrosia." He takes it gratefully and eats it slowly. "I am sorry about punching you, but in my defense I really don't like being called small." I say. Nico laughs. "Well, Looks like I will have to build another cabin for these two. The other Apollo cabin is literally filled to the brim. I'm gonna go start the plans." Annabeth says. Percy waves as she walks away. "You guys can stay with Nico for now, is that ok?" Percy asks. "Um... no." I say, "Cade there looks pissed enough to kill the son of the death god, not a good idea." Nico looks at me saying, "Its not death, exactly. Its the underworld." I roll my eyes. "Well then, Caiden can stay with me. Eden you will go with Nico. He needs the company to keep him form summoning people." Percy says. I sigh, "whatever." "See ya then." Percy says. Jerking his head towards the door, and walking away. Caiden takes one last look at me and follows. Nico sighs, "Looks like your stuck with me." He says. I nod awkwardly. "Can you climb? I had the cabin built in a special place so that I wouldn't get any unwanted visitors." He says. I nod. He starts leading me towards the cabin. While climbing, I fall and twist my ankle. He rolls his eyes. "I'll carry you. I have some nectar and ambrosia at the cabin." He picks me up and wraps my arms around his neck. I wrap my legs around his waist and hold on so that he doesn't have to hold me and can have his arms free. He tenses up but keeps climbing. When we reach the front porch of the cabin I jump off and do my best to balance on one foot. He pushes the door open and wraps his arm around my waist to support me. I hold onto his arm and limp into the cabin. He sets me down on the bed and grabs a bag of ambrosia out of a standing cabinet by the door. I look around the room. Everything is either black or shades of gray and blue. "Here." Nico says, holding a square of ambrosia out to me. I pop it in my mouth. "Careful!" He says, a worried look on his face. I frown and chew slowly. "what, I'm not going to choke." I say. He shakes his head. "Just lay down. The way you downed that, you'll be out soon." I shrug a lie down. He pushed the covers over my shoulder sits on the floor, leaning up against the bed frame and closing his eyes. I start to drift off and the last thing I remember before I go to sleep is Nico looking at me then walking out the front door.

Caiden's POV

Percy takes me to the cabin for Poseidon's kids and tells me to feel at home. "Thanks man." I say. "No problem." He replies. "So. How long have you Annabelle been going out?" I ask. He chuckles, "Annabeth has been my girlfriend for about two years now." "Oh," I say, "Annabeth, sorry." He laughs and says, "Nah, don't worry about it, just don't mess up when she's around." I nod. "So, you ready for capture the flag?" Percy asks me. "What?" I say. "Capture the flag, you know, the old classic game of hide and find flags only with knives and shields and a bunch of crazy kids who aren't afraid to cut your guts out if you get in their way." He explains. "Oh..." Is all I can reply. Percy laughs, "Annabeth won't be playing because of the new cabin being built, so the teams might be slightly uneven. Still, we should be able to win now that we've got two more Apollos." "Excuse me?" I ask, "So me and Ede are the key to your success? Use us much?" With a smile he replies, "Nah, man. We just could use two archers. To keep a look out, you know?" I shrug, "Sure, I guess. Just a warning though, I have never touched a bow or arrow in my entire life." "You'll be great, trust me. It's in your blood." Percy says. I nod.

Later on that night I am kneeling carefully on a branch in the tree I'm supposed to be guarding from. "Hey Percy!" I yell. He is standing by the trunk underneath me, preparing to walk to his position. "Yeah?" He probes. "Where is Eden?" I ask. He looks around, "You can't see her?" I shake my head. I stand up to see farther but I still don't spot her. When I look back down I see Nico running up. "Hey Perce." He says, "Eden twisted her ankle on the way up to the cabin and when I gave ambrosia she conked out. I let her sleep." I growl and they both look up, "Oh, hey deush bag." Nico says. I scowl. A horn blows and Percy clears his throat, "Lets do this." He says, and the game begins.


	4. an awkward confesion

**Sorry! Haven't said it yet! OOPS! I totally disclaim all of the original characters and places in this story. They all belong to Mr. Riordan ^u^**

9 months later...

Eden's POV:

It has been a few months since Caiden and I arrived here t camp half blood and the Apollo cabin has been nearly completed. One night I wake up in the middle of the night and realize I have never seen Nico sleeping before. I smile, Nico and I had grown closer over the past few months and the tough nut shell he used to have was now gone when ever we were alone. I was like he finally trusted me, but still wanted to keep his reputation. I sit up and see Nico sleeping on the floor on the other side of the room with just a blanket. I immediately blush, I had taken his bed without even realizing it. I stand up and try to figure out how to pick him up and put him in the bed, due to my size, situations weren't looking to great. _I wonder if its possible for me to move him with my powers. LOL, as if, Apollo can't move things with just a mere thought._ I think. Still, I decide I should try it, just for fun. I stick my hands out in front of me and close my eyes, moving my hands toward the bed. When I open my eyes, Nico is floating above the bed. I scream and pull my hands back. He drops onto the bed and rolls off, onto the floor, moving in one fluent movement to end up in a fighting position with his black knife drawn. "I am so~ sorry!" I say. He sighs and stands up straight, but doesn't bother to put his knife away. "Your scream woke me up but then I felt like I was falling, which I don't understand... What were you doing?" He asks. I look down. "I don't know exactly." I mumble. He shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair in a way that makes my heart skip a beat. "I can see if I can do it again if you want." I say. He shrugs. "Go ahead." I hold my hands out just like I did before and imagine moving the knife he has into my own hand. Sure enough, the weapon slides out of his iron grip and flies into the palm of my hand. I wrap my fingers around it at look at him. He stares at me with his mouth wide open. "You trying to catch flies or something." I say, throwing the knife back to him. He catches it with ease and slips it into his pocket. Walking towards the bed and sliding to the floor, sitting up against the bed. "I don't think that's normal for a child of Apollo." He says quietly. I groan and pull my legs up to my chest, burying my head in my arms and letting my hair fall over my shoulders. "Just what I needed, to be different from the most different people I know of." I feel hands on my shoulders and look up to see his face right there in front of me. _Oh gods, _I think, _what if he kisses me._ I practically pass out at the thought. "Eden," He says, "Just because you're different doesn't make it a bad thing. Everyone here is unique. Just think of it as being the first of a certain species that has existed for ages but was only now discovered by man kind." I smile. He made me sound like a rare donkey or something. I look down. "My whole life I have been made fun of because I acted differently, or because I was small. Being even more different only hurts." I say, hiding in my arms again. Nico sighs and picks me up, sitting me on his lap. "Why are you like this?" He asks. "Like what." I say, even though I know it comes out muffled. "So... Insecure and defensive. You know... Why?" I wrap my arms around his chest without realizing it, "If you lived my life you would understand. My mom used to staple my arms when I did bad things at school, everyone was always out to embarrass me, never fitting in even when I'm with my best friend or brother or what ever Cade is, then being raped by my english teacher, then coming here and being different still... My life just doesn't turn out well." Nico is silent for a moment before saying, "I didn't know it was that bad. She stapled your arms?" I laugh, "Is that the worst this you can think of? But yeah, she did. Want me to show you my scars?" He nods. I lean back and show him my arms. I have small lines going all up and down from the staples. "Wow." He says. I nod. "I'm really sorry..." He says. I shrug and slowly sink back into the position I was in before I showed him only this time he wraps his arms around me and holds me tight. _He smells good.._ I think,_ like falling rain and minty toothpaste._ "Why do you do this to me..." I say, barely audible, even to myself. "Hmm?" Nico asks. "Nothing..." I say. "No really, tell me." He says. I lift my head up and look in his black eyes. I feel my cheeks start to turn red. He laughs, "So that's why you won't tell me." "What?" I say, turning even redder. "You're so red I can see it, and the sun has just barely started to come up." He says. I hide my face again and he laughs harder. I giggle quietly to myself. "I really like your laugh." He says. I grab one of his hands and hold in onto my heart. I feel how cold his hand is against my skin, and shiver. I laugh when he shivers too. "Cold much?" I ask. He shakes his head, "No. I'm always cold like that." He says quietly. "So why did you shiver?" I ask, frowning. He dips his head and laughs to himself. Looking back up and kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. He moves his hand down to my back and holds me to him as he leans back on the wall. I adjust so that I can reach his mouth without him having to bend over, seeing as I am still 5ft 1 inch and he is 5 ft. 11 inches. I start to feel light headed so I pull back. Nico pulls away too. I look down, smiling and put my hands on my knees. He brushes my hair, which by now goes down to my knees, out of my face I realize that I'm still straddled across his legs in an awkward position and laugh. He laughs with me. I reach up and put one of my hands on his face. He holds it there with one of his own. I pull his other hand into my lap and trace his long, boney fingers. "Sorry." He says, "But I couldn't wait any longer." I smile and lean forward to kiss him. He sighs and the cold air on my face makes me shiver. Pulling away, I say, "I couldn't wait either. I stand up and comb through my hair with my fingers, braiding it then tying it with a ribbon Annabeth gave me. Nico stands up and pulls his shirt down, shaking his hair out and sitting down on the bed to slip his black converse on. I grab my short black shorts and a light blue tank top, heading to the bathroom to change.


	5. pancakes with a side of rude

When I get out there is a note on the door that reads,

WENT TO BREAKFAST. SEE U THERE.

I smile and start to walk to the dining hall. I slip while climbing down the rocks and gash my thigh open. When I reach the dining hall, Percy, Annabeth, Caiden, and Nico are sitting at a table. I limp over and Slide in next to annabeth, in front of Nico. "Can I borrow some ambrosia?" I ask, not really caring who answers. "No." Nico says coolly. "Honestly, Nico. You share a Cabin with the girl. I can't believe you are still this hostile. Here, Eden. Have some of mine." Annabeth says. "Thanks." I mumble, popping it into my mouth. "Chew slower!" everyone at the table yells at me. "Damn it. How fucking stupid can you get?" Nico says. Annabeth gives him a look. "What is with you?" I ask him, letting the hurt show in my voice. "Ha. You make it sound like I'm the one with a problem." He says. "Really? I what happened? I mean earlier..." I gulp, searching for words. "I have no idea what your talking about and frankly don't care, so if you don't mind, could you just stop. Thanks." He replies. "Why are you so rude?" I ask. "Why are you such a whiny bitch?" He responds. That comment hurts more than any of the others, especially after what I shared with him last night about my life. I swallow and do my best to fight off tears, quickly finishing my food and offering some to my dad before running away, back to the cabin where I climb into the little loft I found and curling up, crying as quietly as possible.

Annabeth's POV: 

"You asshole!" I yell at Nico. He looks at his plate, then back up at me. "I'm going to go practice sword drills where no one else can annoy me." He says plainly, standing up and shadow traveling away. "Does he not know?" Caiden asks quietly. "Know what?" Percy says, finally piping up. "That Eden likes him. I see the way she looks at that son of a bitch. He doesn't deserve her though... she is too good for him." I stare at Cade, "She likes him?" I ask. He nods. Crap. "Well, I mean all he did was show her he doesn't like her. She'll get over it over time, right?" Percy ask tentatively. Cade shakes his head, "I'm not sure Ede would want you to know this so don't tell her you do, but she has been treated horribly her whole life. I mean, her mom used to staple her arms whenever she made a mistake and let her abilities show. When she was 16 she was about to kill herself too. Nico is the first person she has ever shown interest in, and you of all people should know how captivating a first love is. We will be lucky if she gets over it within a year." he states matter of factually. "Crap." I say, out loud this time. "I just hope he can fix it with her before she starts to take his comments to seriously, then." Percy says. We all nod in silent agreement.

Eden's POV:

"Eden?" I hear Nico call from downstairs. "Ede? Where are you."

I jump down off of the ledge and stand without looking at him. "Do not even try calling me that." I say. My voice cracks unintentionally.

He steps forward, "No! Don't touch me!" I yell, holding my arms out in front of me pathetically.

"Eden?" He asks softly. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I ask. Tears beginning to fall down my face again. He doesn't say anything. "I'm not just some game you can play when ever you feel like it. I have real feelings. I'm a real person." I yell.

"I'm sorry..." He says. "After all that I told you, to just make fun of me for it? I trusted you! Do you know how many people I told about those things other than you? One! And he had to pry for 7 years!" I say, not quite yelling but still shouting. He looks down. I slide down the wall and pull my knees up to my chest.

"I'm done." I say quietly. "Eden, I'm really sorry. I didn't, I mean I just... I don't know what I was doing... I was scared that if any of the other campers found out... I just don't know... I'm sorry." He says, not being able to complete a thought very well.

I wipe my face but keep it in my arms, refusing to look at him. "Eden, please say something." He says after 15 minutes of silence.

"Why do you do this to me? why do you do this so easily? you make it hard to smile because you make it hard to breath. why do you do this to me?" I sing quietly. "What?" He asks.

"Its a quote from one of my favorite songs." I sat quietly.

_**{BTW from the author of this fan story (cuz I dont own any of this) You can find the music thats on Eden's Ipod on my profile. If you want any more information you can just PM me!}**_

"Really?" He asks. I nod.

"Oh. So will you please forgive me? I didn't mean to hurt you like that." Nico says. I pretend to think really hard, "I don't know..." I say. "Please!" He says, very desperately and I can tell he is serious. "Fine. I was just messing with you by taking a while anyway, just please don't do it again." I say.

He smiles and pushes me. I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down with me. We both laugh really hard.

I sigh and catch my breath. Nico is using his arms to prop himself up and not squish me. I snake my arms around his waist and pull myself closer to him, laying my head on his chest and listening to his heart beat, at first it is really slow but it starts to speed up the longer I stay in that position. Carefully moving my head back, I place one of my hands on his chest where my hand was and kiss him on the lips.

If I thought his heart beat was slow before it was nothing compared to the new speed. I smile and he blushes. "Ok, as much as I wish.. certain things, we probably have to go now. I have my first public ability test like, right now." I say to him. He laughs, "Certain things?" I blush, "You hear me and I know you know what I mean, but we really have to go." I say.

He laughs but stands up and lets me go. I brush my hair one last time and braid it again, letting my bangs fall out, framing the sides of my face.

I am about to open the door when Nico grabs my hand and turns me around, pushing me against the door. I give in and kiss him before pulling back and saying, "Nico... we have to go. It's going to take like, 20 minutes to get to the arena. Its on the other side of the camp grounds and I still have trouble with the climbing part of this cabin."

He shrugs, "We'll shadow travel and get there is seconds." I smile at the possibility and immediately feel guilty. "You're serious?" I ask, trying to procrastinate. "As Hades, you bet." He replies.

I sigh and give in, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him. He picks me up and holds me, making it easier to reach. I tangle my hands in his long hair. I hear him sigh, "You don't need to hold me." I say, gasping for air. He laughs, "I'm just trying to be helpful."

I roll my eyes. "Why, you have a better idea?" He asks innocently. I laugh. He smiles, sitting on the steps to the loft. I sit on the one above him and kiss him.

He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer and I move my leg and sit on his lap so that the step doesn't poke me anymore. I shudder when he kisses my collar bone and neck.

"You know I have no experience, right?" I say, out of breath. He sits back and leans against he rail, "Really?" I nod. "Like what to you mean by no experience?" He asks. I blush, "I mean like no experience what so ever. Your the first guy, other than Caiden but I guess he doesn't count cuz he's my brother, who I have hugged, much less anything... else." I say. He doesn't say anything for a moment, "Oh." is what he says when he finally replies. "My guess is that you have had at least a little more than I have." I say. He shrugs. "OMG really? Tell me who!" I ask excitedly. He raises an eyebrow at me. "Oh right, focus on the task at hand. Got it." I say, finalizing it with a kiss at the end.

He laughs, but kisses me back. He kisses right below my ear and a shudder, a small squeak escaping my mouth. He laughs, "I think I found your sweet spot." "Shut up." I say, jokingly, "But now you have to tell me where yours is." "Nope," He replies, "I found yours by myself. You will have to do the same. But for now, its time to go." I sigh and stand up, knowing he is right. "Why are you standing up? Come back here!" He says, laughing. I laugh with him, blushing like an idiot. I sit back down the way I was before, with my legs around him.

"Don't open your eyes until I tell you." He says. "Ok." I say. "And don't worry if you get scared, nothing there will touch you if I've got you, ok?" I nod. He falls over and suddenly I feel a cold chill, like the one you get while watching a horror movie. I feel a finger go down my spine and scream. "I've got you." Nico whispers. I grip his neck tighter and hide my face. Sooner or later the cold feeling disappears and Nico says, "You can open your eyes now."

I open them and I'm staring straight into his beautiful black eyes. I slip off of him and pull my shirt down, running off to the field not far away. He laughs and follows me. "Well well, Miss Rivers, you arrived early." Says Chiron, my mentor who is also a centaur.

**(LOL get it? Centaur the Mentor? Oh well... I thought it was funny.)**

"Yeah, didn't want to make a bad impression." I reply.

He raises an eyebrow when he sees Nico enter the clearing but doesn't comment.

"Are you ready then?" Chiron asks. I nod, "Let's do this." I say. "Ok then, to begin with you will shoot each of the 10 targets." I look around seeing only five, "Ten? I only see five!" Chiron smiles, "Yes, its a mental test as well. Also, you must not move from where you are currently standing."

I sigh, "Fine. Can I have a bow and 10 arrows please?" I ask. Chiron looks at me funny, "Are you sure you only want ten?" I nod so he hands them over. "Lets go now then, Nico." Chiron says, so they both walk off the field.

I sigh and try to move my feet, but, just as I suspected, there was somekind of enchantment keeping them in place. "Lets do this." I say again. I shoot the five first, landing in the dead middle on all of them. Then, carefully picking out four more, I shoot them too. The last one ends up right behind me, positioned just like the first five only across the field. "Shit." I whisper and I lean backwards, making a perfect arch with my back, and shooting it straight in the center. I stand up straight again and toss the bow away.

A clapping Chiron and a wide-eyed Nico walk back out onto the field. "Well done. That was impossibly good even for a child of apollo. Now, onto the next challenge. All you need to do is survive." Chiron says. I gasp, "Survive?" He nods, "Don't worry, only 5, no, 6? campers have died. I'm sure you will be fine." He says. I gulp. "She can't do that!" Nico yells at him. "Why not? You did." Chiron says, pushing Nico off the field.

Fake people start to come out of a building on the side of the field. I yank my dagger out of my boot and hold it out to face them. "I can do this." I say, I mean come on, one of my favorite songs would work to motivate me right now, Starts with one bye shiny toy guns... it was perfect. I start to play the tune in my head. As I go around fighting for my life.

_This is a lot like dancing..._ I think, and imagine each of my movements as part of the song.

Its not until I almost kill Nico that I realize all of the people are dead and splayed about the field surrounding me. I had knocked Nico over and had my dagger pointed at him. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry!" I say. Helping him back up. "Nah don't worry about it, Its sexy when your deadly."

He says. Chiron shakes his head, "I still dont understand how you created the music..." He says. "What?" I ask. "Well," Nico explains, "You were kind of creating music with your movements. It was weird. No one here can or ever has been able to create or do anything like that. Also you kind of did the whole moving things with your mind thing, like last night." "She had done it before?" Chiron asks. "Well, the moving things. The song was new." Nico says.


	6. Mr Testy

**Guess what guys! I own nothing! Nada, zip, zero. If I could I would invite Mr. Riordan here to share prove that I don't, but fortunately he is too busy writing House of Hades... at least he SHOULD BE... o.O LOL enjoy the next Cha-pee-ter... :)**

"Hmmm..." Chiron says. "I need to speak to you both alone but first I must say this: What happened just now needs to be confidential information. Do not share it with anyone until we have figured out what this is coming from." He continues.

Nico and I just look at each other. "Now, Nico. May I speak to you alone first." Nico shrugs, "See ya in a few minutes." He whispers in my ear. I nod and give his hand a small squeeze before letting him walk away with Chiron.

Nico's POV:

Eden walks away, turning back to look after she is far enough away. "Nico!" Chiron says, snapping my attention back to him.

I look at him expectantly. "You of all people should know, you must stop messing with the poor girl." He scolds.

"Who says I'm messing. What if I actually genuinely care about her?" I say in a smart Alec tone.

He scolds me with his eyes, saying, "What if you become sick or hurt, you know her first instinct would to help you. You also know you can't control your power fully! You could kill her!" He says. I look down, knowing he was right.

"Even the smallest amount of physical contact and she would be affected." He says. "Chiron," I say, struggling to defend myself, "I know the risks. I won't let any of that happen." "No, Nico. You don't understand. Even if you are perfectly fine, if you get too... carried away... then you could drain her life from her without even realizing it!And shadow traveling with her? Not a wise choice. What if she saw you in that form? Or if one of the creatures harms her?!" Chiron yells.

"Fine, fine. I get it, but I'm willing to take the risks." I say in resignation. "You aren't the only one who needs to be willing to take the risks. Remember, you can come back, she can't. Just think about what I said." Chiron says, before letting me go.

The guy treated me like I was a criminal. It's not my fault I'm a son of Hades... and it's not like I wanted to hurt Eden either... Why did the fates hate me?

Eden's POV:

I watch Nico and Chiron converse. I recognize distress written on Nico's face at certain places of the conversation. Chiron has a firmly set look of worry and disappointment. "Hey-" I start to say to Nico as he walks nearer but he just brushes by without looking at me. The small act of rejection hurts but I know he probably just needs some time alone to heal after what Chiron just told him. Chiron motions for me to come towards him and I do. "First of all I would like to discuss this newly found ability of yours," He begins to speak, "Until we have distinguished your full amount of power, I believe we should keep it a secret. Do not tell anyone who doesn't already know." I nod. "Second of all, I don't think its a good idea for you to have a relationship with a son of Hades, what about Leo? He is a son of Hephaestus..." I scoff, "No! Sorry, Leo is already in a relationship with Thalia. Plus.. he isn't my 'type'. Thanks anyway." I say. Chiron looks at me with disappointment. "Can I go now?" I ask, exasperated. He moves his arms in a motion towards the pathway to leave. I nod and run in the direction I saw Nico walking in. When I see him in the woods I sneak up on him. "Gods I hope he can't see my life supply..." I whisper. I hide behind a tree and see him talking to a nearly see through girl that looked similar to him, "...Bianca, I don't know what to do." He says. She shakes her head, "Nico, its just like the mythomagic game you used to play when you where little. Its not that hard." She replies. "How is it similar at all? It's a girl! Not some stupid statistics game." He says back, his voice cracking as he curls up into a small ball like I do when I cry. "Shhh. Its ok." Bianca tells him, trying to comfort him, he looks up and for the first time I can see his face clearly. He has tears running down his face and his eyes are red. "But Bianca, Chiron has a point! What if I hurt her, even on accident... I mean after you and mom dieing, and not to mention dad hating me..." Bianca scoffs, "Nico Di Angelo! Really? Dad does not hate you! He just-" Nico interrupts her, "He just wishes I died instead of you." She sighs, placing her head in her hands. "Bianca, you don't understand! She is the best thing to happen to me in the past 7 years, 7 YEARS!" He yells. I jump. _Shit..._ I think, I needed to get out of there. I turn around and run as quietly back the way I came as I can. I decide to go and talk to Thalia, who was my second best friend at camp, after Nico. "Thalia?" I ask, walking up behind her. She jumps and turns around, "Oh, haha, sorry. You scared me. Leo and I were just putting the finished touches on... something." She says with a wink. "Shhh! Thalia! Don't spill the secret!" Leo yells from behind her. "Oh, Hi Leo." I say. He walks out from behind her, hiding something in his magical tool belt before turning around to smile at me. "I totally didnt see that!" I laugh. He smiles. It looks good on him. He has an elvish but Latino look to him. His hair is greased back and he has grease all over his arms too. His shirt reads, "Hot shot" with a thumbs up sign. "Just give it too her, please?" Thalia whispers in his ear. He shrugs and gives in, reaching into his bag and pulling out a white dagger thats in much better shape than the one I had before. It has a silver colored metal embedded into the blade and a hilt made of fabric the same color. "Oh my gods... its beautiful." I say quietly. "It should be. I mean we only took, what? Four months making it?" Leo says. I laugh when Thalia elbows him. He smiles and pecks her on the lips. "No really you guys, thanks" I say. "No problem." They say in perfect sync. "Now go, leave us alone so we can finish our gift for Caiden." Leo says. Thalia gives him a look but smiles and mouths, "so sorry!" at me. I shrug, "See you later then." They both wave and I walk away.


	7. hidden secrets

**Guess what guys, I OWN NOTHING! LOLOLOL Ikr... totally awesome. I have to thank Mr. Rick Riordan for creating the BEST SERIES EVER! ok ok ok... back to the story... WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH NICO? :'(**

After talking to Thalia and Leo I decide to walk to the dining hall for lunch. Along the way I see Percy and Annabeth talking. "Hey, Eden!" Annabeth shouts. "Hi." I say.

"You okay after this morning?" Percy asks. Annabeth elbows him in the ribs, "OW! What was that for?" Percy says, then after seeing the look on her face he corrects himself, "Oh, right, never mind. Sorry, Ede." I laugh, "No problem. You guys want to walk with me to the dining hall?" I ask "Sure." Annabeth says, looking surprised. "What?" I ask.

She shakes her head to I let it pass. "Lets go get Caiden." Percy suggests. "Sure." I say with a smile. We pass by the Poseidon cabin on the way and find Cade sleeping. "I got this." I whisper, with an evil smile. Percy laughs but Annabeth just looks worried. I walk over to the cot Caiden is sleeping on.

I tie his feet and hands together then shout as loud as I can in his ear, "Oh my gods! The cabin is on fire!" He immediately jumps up and falls on his face. "Eden!" he whines, "That was really unfair." "Oh whatever you big baby!" I say, laughing.

He gives me the evil stare, "Come on, untie yourself and walk with us. We're going to eat lunch." I say, patting him on the back and walking out. "That was hysterical." Percy says to be. I smile and pretend to pop my collar. "Now, Lets go." We all head to lunch and sit together. Strangely enough it doesn't surprise me that Nico doesn't show.

We all talk and laugh and enjoy ourselves but when we are all done eating its time to go back to the cabins for "solitude time" where we supposedly are supposed to reflect on what we can do to be better. Most everybody takes naps instead. I hike back up to the Hades cabin. When I get to the door I take a deep breath.

Once I've opened it I look inside. No one was there. Sighing I turn around and close the door. "What did Chiron say to you to make you so jumpy?" I hear I voice say behind me. I scream and a hand clamps over my mouth.

I look up and see Nico, laughing. I scowl playfully, swatting his arm away. "I don't know, why are your eyes red?" I say. He shrugs and looks down. "I was just messing with you." I say, slipping my arms around his waist. He hugs me back but its stiff and awkward. "I'll tell you what Chiron told me if you tell me what he told you." I say, sighing with disappointment when he shakes his head. "Fine. But you will talk to me eventually, even if I have to use my special mind tricks to make you talk in your sleep." He looks at me wide eyed.

"I was just kidding." I say. He chuckles uncomfortably. "Oh come on! Why are you so awkward? What did Chiron say? Your acting really weird." I say, raising my voice slightly. "Sorry." Is all he says. I sigh. "Fine then, be that way." I mutter, slipping my shoes off and laying down next to the wall. "There is a bed for a reason you know." Nico says. "I'm not stealing your bed anymore." I say. "Why not? You were perfectly fine with it for the past 9 months." He says. "The past nine months I wasn't aware you were sleeping on the floor!" I say, sitting up. "Still, I was perfectly fine on the floor." He says. I roll my eyes and lay back down, eventually drifting into a light sleep.

* * *

"Eden. Wake up. You slept through dinner and I'm starting to get worried. Damn it Eden, wake up!" Someone is shaking me. "Wha... what?" I say, rubbing my eyes.

Nico sighs, "You were out for like 5 hours. Its not normal. Anyway, It's time for the campfire and Chiron will notice if your not there and blame me. GET UP!" I roll over, expecting to gently press my face against the cold floor to wake me up but I fall and hit the ground hard, looking up at the bed.

"You didn't!" I say in a deadly tone, standing up and putting my hands on my hips. He looks down and smiles faintly. "Sure. I didn't." He says, laughing. "Fuck you!" I yell, punching him playfully.

He smiles but still doesn't seem quite normal. "So, are you sure you're ok?" He asks. I roll my eyes, "Chiron says that he thinks my new 'ability' drains my strength." I say, which wasn't totally a lie. "Oh." He says, visibly relaxing. "Was that seriously it?" I ask. "What?" He asks. I sigh and let it drop, "Never mind. Now, are we going to the campfire or not?" I say. He shrugs. "I'll take that as a yes..." I mutter. I see a white glint out of the corner of my eye and bend over to look at what caused it.

As it turns out, it's just my new dagger and It fell out of my boot while I was sleeping. I slip on my boots and hold my knife closely. "What it that?" Nico says.

"Oh its just something Leo and Thalia made me." I say, nonchalantly. "It changes colors?" He asks. I frown, "No, I think its just white." I say. "Well the blade is but the implants are changing." he determines. "I will have to ask Leo at the campfire then. Lets go." I say, opening the door and beginning to climb. "Crap." I say quietly when I cut my arm open. "That one isn't going to heal with just nectar..." I mutter. "What happened?" Nico asks from above. "Nothing!" I yell. He drops down from the rocks and immediately sees the blood on the rocks around me, from my arm. "Thats not nothing Eden!" He yells. "Whatever." I say, and keep walking. He runs in front of me, "No, really. That is really bad. I don't think Nectar will even heal it enough." He says. I shrug, "I'm a daughter of apollo, remember? I think I can handle it, especially with you being so freakish about my health. Seriously, its creepy." I say. He runs his hand through his hair before letting it fall back over his eyes. "At least let me wrap it." He says. I roll my eyes but stick my arm out anyway. He wraps it carefully with a bandage he had in his pocket.

The rest of the way to the campfire we don't say anything but I immediately search out Leo and Thalia when we get there.

"Hey. You like your new gift?" Leo asks when he sees me. "Actually, I was going to ask you a question about it, why does the silver change colors?" He frowns, "It shouldn't. Empyrean Silver only changes colors if..." He says, trailing off at the end. "Come with me. We need to go talk to Chiron." He says.

I sigh, yet again I was proved to be more different than anyone thought... great.


	8. FIRE!

**I own absolutely nothing. ^u^ and I love to get to know my readers! Just because I'm hoping to make these fan-fictions as entertaining as possible. Any questions you have, just pm me! Now, back to the story...**

"It's nothing. Seriously. Just my dagger changing color." I say to Leo, but he still drags me along to chiron anyway. "Eden, Leo." Chiron says, Lifting an eyebrow, "Leo, I apologize really I didn't-" he starts to continue, thinking he was going to be confronted about what he said earlier. Leo interupts him, not even being phased in the least by the apology. "The silver in her knife changes colors." He says, being straight to the point. Chiron freezes. "Well, we will consider nothing of it. Do not share this information with anyone." He says before pushing us back to the fire. Several Aphrodite children have begun to sing songs and Nico pats on the long next to him, signaling for me to sit down. I sit down and offer my hand. After a moments hesitation, he takes it. "I dare you to sing." He says in my ear. I blush, "No. Its only aphrodite kids!" He shrugs. "Exactly my point. Variety would be good." He says. I sigh. When they are done singing their song he stands up, "Eden daughter of Apollo would like to sing next!" He shouts. I turn beat red but all of my brothers and sisters clap and chant my name. Soon everyone else joins in and I have no choice but to sing. I stand up and they all cheer. Travis Stoll stands up and as I begin to sing he plays his guitar with me. "Just gonna stand there and watch me burn," I begin, singing one of my favorite songs, called Love the way you lie by Rihanna and eminem. "..but thats all right because I love the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, thats alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie..." I continue singing until the end of the song. Caiden, who obviously knew what song it was, had rapped the parts by eminem while I did harmonies. When we are done all of the Apollo kids stand up and cheer, saying things like, "Take that aphrodite!" or "See! We do have talent!" I laugh and just as I am about to sit back down someone grabs my arm. Every one goes quiet. "Rachel?" Percy asks. I recognize the name. She was the girl who help the oracle's spirit. I look at her face again but her eyes are green and glowing and her posture is taught.

"_A group of six will go,_

_five to return in success that they sow._

_The half blooded goddess in remorse and shame,_

_til the one of her love arises again._

_2 days for the journey, _

_1 day to mourn,_

_3__days of rejoice then spirits return to bodies, unworn.__"_She says in a creepy voice. "Chiron!" I say in panic. He nods at Percy and Annabeth. "Come on, Eden." They say, walking towards me, but before they reach me, the oracle shoves me into the fire.

Nico's POV:

"Eden!" I yell, before thinking. Rachel, while possessed by the oracle, had just shoved her into the bonfire! "No!~" I shout. Everyone rushes over to her aid but she has a blue aura hovering around her. I hold out my hand and she grabs it, letting me pull her out. "Are you ok?" I ask. She nods but is obviously scared out of her wits. I look all over but she has not one burn. I frown, puzzled. "I'm perfectly fine." She says, in a high pitched voice. I pull her into my arms and she falls in willingly, crying. "Shh. It's ok." I tell her, while eyeing Chiron and mouthing, "What the Hades?" He leans his head towards the main cabin and I pick Eden up, carrying her there while Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Thalia, Grover, and Caiden trail behind me. As soon as Chiron closes the door behind him they all burst out with questions. "What was with the Oracle?" "Why did she do that and then she was like..." "Is she ok?" "How in the Hades..." "Did you see anyone else?" "After she sang and then-" finally I can't stand it anymore. "Shut up!" I yell and immediately they do. "Let Chiron tell us what he knows."

Eden's POV:

Chiron clears his throat, "I have heard the prophecy before... and from what I have seen and heard over the past nine months, I think I understand it." I stare at him intently, "Then please, explain." I say. "Verse by verse," He says, "A group of six will go, well obviously, six campers. Five to return in success that they sow, this means there will be success and in the next few lines I'm guessing one camper dies. A six day journey and one of mourning over the lost camper... then seven days back at camp to be congratulated by the others who stayed... simple really." He says. I sigh, "No, not simple. What about the rest of it?" "I have no idea what you mean." Chiron replies. "Yes you do. You know everything about what I mean you just don't want me to know!" I yell, jumping off of Nico's lap, _Wait a second... he was holding me? In public? No no no! Now is not the time for distractions Eden! FOCUS!_, I scold myself mentally. Chiron sighs. "Fine. But I would prefer to speak with you alone on the topic." He says. I shake my head, "Everyone in this room, other than you of course, is my close friend. They should all know and I would prefer not to have to explain it ten times." I say. He folds his hands carefully and says, "I think they all understand much more than you." I look down. "Use your logic, Eden. It says goddess, which obviously means its a female demigod and Annabeth and Thalia are not goddesses." He continues. I start turning red, "Maybe we will meet someone on the way... like one of the previous demigods that the gods rewarded." I whisper, already knowing the answer. "Now, do you really think that is possible, Eden?" Chiron states. I growl. "I don't want to be different!" I shout, falling to the floor in my protective "ball" pose. "Its for the best." Chiron says, "Now, I want Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Leo going with you." "What about me?" Caiden asks defensively. "We need only one child of Apollo and you were not featured in the prophecy to contradict that." Chiron explains. "Now, I would suggest you pack lightly for your travels will be on foot. Go now and begin to ready yourselves." He finishes with a point. I shake my head and put it in my hands. I don't notice when everyone else leaves and it's just me and Nico left in the room. "Eden, come one, it's getting really late and we need to go back to the cabin." He says. I sigh and uncurl, holding my arms out for a hug. He breaths deeply and pulls me into his arms. "You okay?" He asks. I shake my head, "No. But I have no choice." I say. "Sure you do, there is always a choice... just some come with undesirable consequences." He whispers in my ear. I think about it for a second, "I guess, but-" "No buts." He interrupts. I nod and give in. "I'll carry you." He says, lifting me onto his back. I don't argue and after a few minutes of walking, his steady breathing and even steps lure me into a light sleep. I wake up again and he is laying me down on his bed. I rub my eyes, "Sorry about that." I whisper, "There is nothing to be sorry for. Now, pack your stuff quickly so that you can go to sleep." He says softly. I smile and obey, packing only what I need and then reluctantly falling into the deep chasm of sleep.

_~THE NEXT MORNING~_

"Eden! Eden wake up! We are all waiting on you!" Some one says, piercing through sleep's blissful haze. I moan and sit up, seeing Nico standing in front of me. "What time is it?" I ask. "5:30. But its time to go so come on! Hurry!" He states. I growl and slip out of bed, pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt. "Lets go." I say. "Shoes, Eden. Shoes." Nico says. I blush and grab a pair of running shoes. "Ok, NOW we can go." I say. He nods, shouldering my backpack and his. "Ah ah ah! No way are you carrying both of our stuff. Give me my backpack." I say. He rolls his eyes and hands me my extremely lightweight backpack. I frown, looking inside but all of my stuff is still there, plus a letter with my name on it in neat hand writing. I pull the letter out and look at the back where it says, "~From Dad. AKA: Apollo, the most awesome sun god ever." I roll my eyes and chuck it back in my bag. "Why didn't you read it? He left you a gift. You should appreciate it." Nico says. I don't justify this with a comment and grab his hand. "We are going to shadow travel. Its quicker and we really need to get going." He says. I shudder and close my eyes, wrapping my arms around his waist and hiding my face. He laughs and the cold feeling I experienced last time returns. I hold him tighter and try to ignore the inhuman screams I hear. "Your safe now." Nico says as it starts to fade. I nod and pull back swiftly, holding my arms across my chest and trying to stop shivering. I do my best not to notice the quick flash of hurt on Nico's face but it still confuses me. "There you are! Come on, we have two days and need to do whatever we are doing." Thalia says. "Thats the strange part... what are we doing?" Annabeth asks. I shrug. "Eden, you got the prophecy... so my guess is you will have the instincts on where to go." Leo says. "Yeah," Percy chimes in, "Close your eyes and tell me the first city you think of." Nico mumbles something that sounds like, "Φυσικά, γιατί όχι ... ηλίθιοι..." which my brain automatically translates to, "Sure why not... idiots." so I know its Greek. I close my eyes anyway and blurt out, "Boston." I hear several moans. "Why?" Thalia yells dramatically. "What?" I ask. Percy and Leo both shaking their heads, sending messages that tell me not to ask. I shrug. Suddenly a black horse drops out of the sky, terrifying me, instantly making me scream. Percy laughs, "Its just blackjack." I blush and compose myself. "Boss, I don't want to have to pull all of you! Even if the chariot was made by Mr. Fix it." The horse says. "Woah, he can talk?" I ask. They all stare at me like I'm crazy. "She can understand me? That ain't weird at all, Boss. Just so you know, that was sarcasm." The horse says again. "You can hear him too?" Percy asks. I nod. "Great, another mystery, can we go get doughnuts now?" Blackjack asks. "Shhh!" Percy yells, clearly annoyed by the horse. "No one else can here it, Eden." Annabeth says, "Except you and Percy." She says. I look at everyone else and they nod in agreement to what she says. I sigh, "More difference..." No one notices what I say because they are too busy hooking Blackjack to a silver, almost see-through chariot. "Woah, It weighs nothing." Blackjack says. "Blackjack says thanks, Leo." Percy says out loud. I laugh and even though they look at me funny I don't care. Soon, we are in the air, flying to boston.


	9. Mission gone bad

**Can you guess how much I own? I can! NOTHING! YEY!**

"We need to land here." Percy says. "But we aren't in Boston!" Leo argues. "No, but Blackjack need to rest, he keeps falling asleep." Percy replies. "I kinda have a feeling about this place..." I say, trailing off at the end. "What time is it anyway?" says a now awake, but very grumpy thalia. "6:30" Nico says. "We've only been in there an hour?" Annabeth yells. "No, genius. 6:30 PM. As in... 13 hours of travel. Camping here wouldn't be too bad." Nico chastises. Percy gives him a look but Nico still seems unaffected. "I'm going to go look for food." I say, when my stomach grumbles. "No, we will all go." Thalia says. "But-" starts someone but she sticks her hand up. "Better safe then sorry." She points out, and we all have to agree. "How about we split up into 3 groups of two." Annabeth says. All of the girls inconspicuously reach out towards their guy at this comment. Percy slips his arms around Annabeth's waist from behind her, and Leo puts his arm around Thalia's shoulder. I smile at the couples but then I am surprised by the feeling of Nico holding me in his arms and stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. "Its settled then." Thalia says, and we all walk off in different directions. I kiss Nico on the cheek and then try to walk ahead and start searching, "No you don't" Nico says, pulling me back towards him and kissing me full on the lips. I can't help but smile. When he pulls back he says, "Now we can do this." grabbing my hand and pulling me along next to him. Eventually he lets go, pulling out his dagger and smiling, "See that tree? Lets both throw our knives at the same time and see who hits it." He says. I roll my eyes but pull out Pablo, which is what I had started to call my dagger, lame, I know, but I like it. "One, two, three!" I count, then we both throw at the same time. The blades collide and a small explosion shoves them both back. I frown. "That's weird." I say. "Not really, Night and Day don't go together. Neither do life and death." He says, looking slightly sad. "Oh..." I say, getting the feeling he wasn't just talking about the knives. I try to ignore what he says and hold out my hand. My knife flies into my hand and I shove it back in the small bag I had it hidden in. I hear a roar and I immediately pull Pablo back out, whirling around. Nico is standing in front of me in a protective stance and I can't help but be touched at the gesture. Soon, Percy and Annabeth tumble out of the trees next to us, so we all stand back to back and hold out our weapons. A creature emerges in front of me. "Chrysaor!" Percy yells. "Shit!" Nico yells and we all brace ourselves to fight the giant. Several furies come behind him and begin to fight with Nico, Annabeth and Percy. "Hello goddess. I have been told to eliminate you. By your appearance that seems it will be very easy." says Chrysaor. I shudder and feel an electric sensation travel up my spine. "Why?" I ask. "Well, my mother doesn't like you much... and Gaea wants you gone." He says with an evil smile. The electric sensation continues to spread throughout my body. Chrysaor picks up a large rock sitting nearby and throws it at me, giving me just enough time to roll out of the way before it hits me. He growls and tries to hit me with his hands. I lean back and kick him in the face. He cries out in pain and tries harder to get me. He charges at me and I quickly move out of the way, causing him to trip and fall. I take the opportunity to check on the others. While my back is turned he grabs my long hair and pulls my off the ground. I scream. Nico looks over, "Eden!" He yells. Energized with the new found anger, he stabs the fury, causing it to turn into dust and moving on to do the same with the others. Annabeth is laying on the ground and percy is doing his best to help her. A fury hits Perce across the head and knocks him out cold. Several more furies drag a bloody Leo and an unconscious Thalia into the clearing. This leaves Nico to fight off the furies by himself and I am desperately trying to regain the upper hand against the giant. The electric feeling takes over my body and I fall to the ground, shaking uncontrollably. I hear Nico yell but I can't make out what he says. A white light blinds me and I scream as my body feels like its exploding. I open my eyes and I am standing up, a bow and arrows in a sheath on my back and Pablo glowing in my hands. I look down and blush at what I'm wearing. White shorts and a white tube top. I look like an "Angel meets gladiator/stripper." My hair is in an elegant braided hairstyle and my skin seems to give off a glow. I notice my senses are on steroids, I see all details and there even seems to be a color I have never seen before. Annabeth starts to stir and I turn to look for Nico, spotting him fighting Chrysaor. I yank my bow out of the sheath and aim an arrow at the giant. It hits his arm and he looses his concentration. Nico slashes him with the black dagger in his hand. I pick up the same rock the giant threw at me earlier and am surprised at how light it feels. I chuck it at Chrysaor's head and he falls to the ground. Nico turns and looks at me, immediately taking a double take. "Eden?" He asks. I blush and turn around. "I don't know what happened, I just-" "Woah, are you glowing?" Leo interrupts my statement. Annabeth stares, "This must be your godly form." Nico whispers. I shrug, "So how can we look at her?" Annabeth asks. I shrug again. Out of the corner of my eye I see the huge shape move and get closer, "Nico watch out!" I yell, a moment too late. Chrysaor hits him and flings him against a tree. There is a loud "THUNK" sound when Nico's head hits the trunk hard. I see him crumple to the ground and I scream. I charge at the giant and kick his feet out from underneath him, punching his nose and digging my dagger thick into his skull, then pulling it out as he slowly dissolved into dust. I run over to Nico and kneel above him. His eyes are open, "Don't... touch.. me." He coughs. I recoil as if he had stabbed me. "Not what I meant." He chokes out then looking at Percy and perce explains, "If he touches someone when he is in a... well, bad condition... he draws life from them uncontrollably and they take his place. Thats why he doesn't want you to touch him." I frown and look back at Nico. "Thats what Chiron talked to you about?" Nico blinks a yes. I start to cry as I see his life slowly leak out of him. "I love you." He says as his eyes glaze over and he stops breathing. I choke back a sob. "Nico?" I say softly, but he doesn't reply. "Nico!" I sob. "Eden-" Percy starts, "NO!" I yell, shoving him back. Leo grabs me and holds my arms behind my back. "Eden. There is no use fighting it. We all are upset, Eden." Thalia says. I sink to the ground next to Nico and close his eyes with my fingertips. I then cry with my head on his chest. "You guys..." I say, wiping my eyes, "I'm done. Lets just go back to camp before anyone else gets hurt." They all mumble agreements and I sink back into my crying position. After a few moments I stand up. A sudden dizziness clouds my thoughts and I fall back to the ground, blacking out. When I awake my senses have gone back to normal and I have stopped glowing. I look down and see I'm in my regular clothes. "Lets go." I mumble. We all work together to carry Nico back to the chariot and sit in silence the whole night through, finally arriving back at camp the next morning. All of the campers are sitting together around the campfire again and they all turn to watch as we climb out of the chariot. Caiden runs towards me and I fall into his arms, crying again. He strokes my hair and comforts me. "Whats the matter? Where is Nico?" Chiron asks. I stand up and face him, "Nico," I start, "Is dead."


	10. Hard nights and letters from dad

**Hi! It's me... Eden! Yes, that is my real name :P Well... I don't own anything etc. etc. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, Greek Myth Girl, I'm not very constant with those things. Dragon Crusader, I promise I will post if I ever stop writing. Ok... on with the story.**

My voice cracks on the word, "dead" and Chiron takes on an understanding look.

"I'm so sorry, my dear. I-" he begins, but I interrupt.

"No. I don't want to hear it."

"Eden-"

"Chiron! You knew he would die, didnt you! Yet you sent him with me anyway?"

"He would not have stayed behind."

"But he could have lived, Chiron!"

All of the other campers awkwardly stand around us, not knowing what to say or do.

Caiden eventually wraps his arms around me and takes me back to the recently finished Apollo cabin. I lay down on a bed obviously meant for me, (Its got midnight blue sheets and a blanket with my name on it) and collapse. Caiden has the courtesy to let me be but when he notices the enveloupe from my backpack and finds one identical to it on my bed, he forces me to read them. I open the first one from my backpack and read it:

_Eden,_

_Hey! Its me, your awesome godly parent! Oh yeah. Well, I got this backpack for you. Cool trick, think of anything and you can pull it out. Like, for example, a bow and arrow I custom made for you... ok actually Artemis did... oh yeah she wants you to join the hunters when Nico dies. Your probably reading this now and saying, "I got this letter before we left, how could he know Nico would die?" Well, the answer is... YOU DONT NEED TO KNOW!_

_Plus there is a lot I need to explain to you that the other gods dont know about so, if you could, please dont share this with anyone. Not even your brother Caiden. I would like to speak with you in person about it so, more later._

_From your amazingly dazzling dad,_

_Apollo._

I sigh, more secrets. What is with all of these people making me be so different? It hurts. I decide to try out my backpack. I close my eyes and think about the bow my dad (actually Artemis, as he specified) made for me. Sure enough, I open it and there sits a perfectly carved bow with dozens of arrows. They are made out of the same metal my dagger is and, sure enough, when I pick them up the silver going through the white metal begins to glow in different colors. I take it out and lay them neatly on my bed. I close my eyes again and wish for Nico, then opening my magic backpack. A small square lays in the bottom of the bag. I reach in and pull it out, carefully unfolding it. It's a picture of him and another girl but several years ago by the looks of it seeing as its black and white. I flip the paper over and scrawled on the bottom is the date it was taken: August 13, 1962. I clasp my hand over my mouth and flip the picture over again. It is him, there is no mistaking that. I then realize I recognize the girl as well; she is the see-through figure he talked to the day Chiron spoke to us. Its his sister, Bianca. I quickly fold up the paper and shove it into the bag again before I start to cry.

"Open the other one too." Caiden tells me.

I sigh and slide the other one under my bed, "No." I say.

"What? Eden, thats from our dad! You cant just not read it!"

"You know what, Cade? I can do anything I want. First I found out I was some unknown goddess, then I get attacked by this beast and transform, then the only person I feel comfortable around anymore dies and there's nothing I could do about it. That seems to give me reason to be upset."

Caiden looks down.

I begin my preparations for bed and turn in before Caiden.

"_Nico?" _

"_Hi Eden. Whats up?"_

"_Your alive?" _

"_Of course I'm alive! What, you think I died or something?"_

"_But you did, Chrysaor killed you!" _

"_Don't be ridiculous. I think you're a little gone in the head, do you need to sleep?"_

"_I-"_

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night and Caiden is sitting up in his bed looking at me.

"You ok?" He asks. I nod.

"You sure?" He asks again.

I shake my head and he comes over and holds me closely like he used to when my mom stapled me or kicked me out of the house. I cry into his shirt but he doesn't mind, he is used to it by now. He holds me until my eyes are out of water and even then just comforts me in anyway he can. I enjoy it, but it reminds me too much of Nico so I find it harder to stop my tears.


	11. A useless talk with my dad

All day, all I can do is think about Nico. "It's all my fault." I say to myself. I'm sitting at a lunch table with all of my camp half blood friends. 5 sets of eyes turn towards me in an instant. Caiden gives all of the others a look and they go back to what they were doing.

"Eden, we all feel responsible for Nico's death, but that doesn't mean that it is our fault." He says to me. I sigh and shake my head,

"What ever, just leave me alone." I stand up abruptly, dumping all of the food on my untouched plate into the fire and running away. I run through the forest and don't stop until I reach my secret pond that I found not to long after arriving at camp. I sit with my head in my hands and sit, frozen in place; that is, until someone says my name.

"Hey Eden. Wassup doll?" says a male voice. I quickly stand up and spin around and standing there is none other than my father... AKA Apollo the sun god.

I groan and fold my arms, "What do you want?" I ask.

"Who me? Oh nothing really, just came to say hello to my favorite daughter!"

I roll my eyes, "I'm not your favorite, you only like me because of that stupid curse you got me into."

He smiles, "Being a goddess is not a curse, Sweet Cheeks."

"To you it might not be but to me, it most definitely is." I say with a scowl.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." he says.

"I don't know what you mean." I say.

He chuckles, "Your stubborn just like your mother!"

"Do not, I repeat, do not compare me to my mother. She only ever hurt me." I say.

This makes him a little uncomfortable, "She wasn't always that abusive."

"I know."I say.

"Ok, good. So, about what I came here for-" he says, interrupted by a loud beep from the watch on his wrist.

"Crap, sorry. I gotta go now, doll face. You'll find out what i was going to say soon enough." He finishes quickly before running off into the trees and disappearing in a bright flash of light. I walk over to where I saw the flash and see a little slip of paper on the ground.

"TELL YOUR BROTHER I SAY HI  
~LOVE DAD"

I frown but shove the note in my pocket and begin walking back to my cabin.

"CAIDEN!" I yell after slamming the door behind me.

"Yeah?" I hear for upstairs.

"Your Father says hi."


End file.
